


美しい腐敗

by sakuracute14



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, Post-InuYasha, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracute14/pseuds/sakuracute14
Summary: Settled in the life of a normal Japanese commoner, Kaori Himura was a confusing girl who relayed nothing of her past and offered kind smiles and warmth still. Since her looks are normally looking, no one has said a thing to her about it. But, her eyes are another thing altogether. Since she came to the small village with the well the people of that village cast her out and only allowed her to pass for normal needs and healing; but the world wasn't so simple and soon a fated meeting with a lord will come up.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kikyou/Onigumo (InuYasha), Rin/Shippou (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	美しい腐敗

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I know these little notes can be seriously annoying, so to make my point quickly for now. I wanted to warn everyone this first chapter is before Kagome even came through the well. I just wanted a short, but confused meeting between Sesshomaru and my oc. Enjoy!
> 
> And yes this will follow the manga, with little ideas for me.

****

**"** _Perhaps the butterfly is proof that you can go through a great deal of darkness yet still become something beautiful._ **"**

* * *

[**_Himura-sama_**](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816782087772/) was doing her last around in the village one morning, some days were much busier than others. It was occasionally nice to take the time to relax here. The village she lived in was north of the forest – Which she had come to know as 'Inuyasha Forest.' Odd, but as the newest addition to the village she had little knowledge of what was going on around here. Rather than leave things to the last minute she came to the village that was near her hut from the outside of it.

Yes, you heard right. _**Outside.**_

Her welcome was honestly that. The last time she checked they were just rebuilding from the latest attack from demons, and she could hardly blame them for being wary of her back then. Granted, there are a few people who helped her built that hut or house.

The gentle breeze brushed her long brown hair behind her as she walked. The length was almost to the length of the gound. Like most, she had straight hair, minus the fact that she washed daily unlike them. She could have sworn some of them smelled like piss and vomit at one point.

It was around eight in the morning, the sun was just rising to the sky nearly an hour or two ago. Leaving her time to roam the village just when everyone was waking. The fewer people around the better.

[Kaori](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780085067/) shifted in the spot while checking out a few apples, you can never tell if some had something wrong with them. “How fresh are these?” She asked curiously, her [amethyst](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816781747801/) hues glancing up. Daring the shop handler to ignore her while she was shopping here. She was their healer, losing her would be their downfall.

The old man pressed his lips in a thin line, gritting his teeth together. “We had them since yesterday, healer.”

She shrugged and picked out around five of them before paying the man. She could just see him sneering at her from her shoulder as she turned. “I can see you.” She uttered, the sneer instantly turning to shame and guilt. Kami, you would think the grown-ups were children. Turning her head away from him completely she went to a few more for the healthy stuff. Seeds, and any herbs she had no time to go and collect.

“W-Wait!” A voice stalled her before she could wander further, “Healer-sama!”

Her body turned to face the little boy calling her. Mainly because the child didn't deserve her bitterness as some villagers did. Her purple eyes watched him skid to a stop near her, hands on his knees, breathing heavily after chasing her down. Kaori rose an eyebrow at him, but her smile formed a little more for him. Warm, reassuring.

Did he chase her down after seeing her hut empty? She wondered about that. After all, she came here around the same time each day, maybe not every day, but still…

While he took the time to breathe she decided to look him over, shaggy brown hair unbrushed and washed. He is poor then, she thought. That wasn't such a big deal. She didn't do this for money unless she was giving out the herbs around the market or other things. When he finally stood straight his bright blue eyes stunned her into silence. Kaori eyes widened slightly, mouth opening slightly to greet but having nothing to say.

The [boy](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/676665912753527832/) did his best to brush the dirt off him. With just a dirty, short kimono fit enough for his body he had little choice, but to look dirty. “Healer, Thank the kami! I finally caught you.” He breathed with rushed relief and a bright smile overtook his dirty face.

This made her look at him with some seriousness, her face reverting back to normal with her lips pressing into a line. “Calm down boy, what happened?” She asked him calmly, her tone trying to soothe him.

“My sister… She had a cold overnight and it worsened. I-I don’t know much. Just that the sickness is making her sleep all day and she refuses to eat or drink water.”

Kaori titled her head slightly, her eyes flicking to the sky in a thoughtful way. “Could be a lot of things...” She suggested to him, well she would study the girl and take them to her hut for now. “Lead me to your home and we will pack. I can't leave you alone with this.”

The hope which formed on the child's face made her heartache. _Poor thing,_ she wished to do more than this for them – But what? For now, the healer would just help them as much as she could. The boy lead from the front and took her hand to keep her moving with him. Kaori smile widened slightly, possibly he thought that she might run away or flinch away from his dirty touch. Sometimes these villagers could really get under her skin. She thought dryly, her smile slowly disappearing from her face as she scowled at the people around them.

The two of them went on a fast pace toward an old hut. How could someone live there? She wondered, the horror on her face comical. “...This is….”

“….I-I know it isn't much… But this is home.”

Kaori released a huff. This might be funny If it wasn't so dangerous. “...This is far too dangerous to even consider home!”

The boy known as Ren flinched slightly but grimaced in understanding for a second. He raised his sister from the looks of it, still being a child himself he couldn't possibly do anything for his hut. If he could give her mother he would and that alone left him working hard to care for her during these dire times. He just continued and allowed the woman to curl her lips at there home. The huts in the village were mostly made out of mud and clay plus hay for the roof. Kaori had to remind herself that her home had better ways of living because of the money her father shared with the people.

The entire hut had a couple of rooms thankfully, the pit centered in the middle of there hut surrounded by rocks, an entry leading to the bedroom where his sister was. “Pack what you need while I study your sister.”

Kaori gently ordered into the silence before padding silently into the other room quietly.

Once in her head looked up to see the little [girl](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/863565297289493579/) and as she thought. The flu is going around more often than not, the children she had at home were often like this. She gently settled down Zabuton; the green cushion mostly used by the brother provided some comfort for her at least. _Right, now let's get to work._ She thought to herself with her lips pressing into a grim line. The healer's eyes scanned her face and tried to avoid touching her with her hand. A simple [handkerchief](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/366691594662441843/) she had knitted took place of her skin. Fever, sweat a lot. From her guess, she might say the brother didn't clean her up while thinking of her modesty, foolish.

“...Ren, can you come here please?”

Tiny footsteps reached her hesitantly, peeking just from around the corner. “..Y-Yes?”

“Oh, don't be like that!” She smiled at him reassuringly, “I just want to know how long this has been going on?”

For a moment he blinked and frowned slightly, his brows knitting together while he tried to recall how long it has been. He was always taking care of his sister so this felt no different. “Two days, at the most. This would be the third.” He supplied.

_Two days…_ She thought with a small smile. That wasn't too bad. Nodding her head she turned her head back to the girl went back to studying. “Do you have a scroll handy?” She then asked a second later, her eyes never leaving the poor girl on the futon. The only sign she heard him was when her eyes glanced at him without moving her head. The boy gave her a scroll to write on and set some more on the floor with ink and a feather.

Kaori dipped the feather tip into the ink and began noting the fever, runny nose while having two days to build up the sweat. Sore throat and joint paint would come with it if this was the flu, surely, but the healer could not be entirely sure of it. As the last of her notes, she started to write the headaches and possibly vomit and… Bathroom issues before she set down the feather into the ink bottle. Goodness. The child has some unlucky vibes around her to have this of all times. She thought to herself, roaming her eyes over the scroll before rolling it up and tucking it beneath her obi.

She rose to her feet and once more gently padded through the flap, her hands brushing it past her as she watches the boy finish the last of there things being packed. “Are the girl's things there?” She asked him, watching him nod quickly, “then grab your sister carefully, we will leave for the hut.”

“Right away!” The boy clad in dirt nodded his head and went to there room to collect her. Then came back with her sister bundled up in a blanket.

Kaori smiled at them and gathered their things, her fingers gently hoisting the basket of things on her shoulder and another in each arm before leading them outside. From there they would go back to the village entrance where a large hill with the sun beaming down upon it would lead them to a rather advanced hut. She often told them she did not end up poor because she wanted to be. Her knowledge became handy for those seeking information, which soothed their egos.

Unlike other [huts](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816781761071/), her own was still made out of hay above the roof. To which was the only thing she had as a normal thing, compared to the pit dwelling houses you can say she lived like a noble. However, she refused to be compared to such and worked hard for her own home. From the hill everyone could see her home was raised from the ground, keeping out the nasty critters running around. In the front she had a fence caving around her farm, Ren glanced at the many herbs and wondered if he could be helpful while he stayed. Unlike the rest, he wasn't going to let himself be judgemental while her sister was in his care. For a long time the villagers could use a slap in the face for there reactions.

The large hut set itself long ways, the wooden stairs leading up didn't face the entrance so when they climbed up she turned a right and ushered everyone through the sliding doors. Also known as Shoji doors, Kaori looked over her shoulder when a light gasp came from behind. Ren was staring at the ground with wide eyes, the [tatami](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816781764275/) flooring different from the cold floor he was used to.

By the entrance was a wooden [Getabako](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816782087666/) which was another cabinet for the outdoor shoes. Setting down each basket, she turned to face him. “Give me your sister and put your sandals into the cabinet.” She ordered gently, her hands carefully taking the lightweight from him to step through the [living room](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/835628905848229822/) and [bedroom](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816781765154/) to step into a shoji door she slid open with her foot. Settling the girl into a futon she used for other people. Kaori made sure to remove the blankets first and roll the futon over the girl. Then place the blanket over for more warmth.

To be honest she could have done with more room. But why bring more when she could use the living room as the bedroom and study? It seemed stupid to do so, and she was no noble just for having knowledge of building a healthy home.

For the moment she took the time to look this little girl over, black hair was overgrown with long strands framing the front of her forehead. Obviously, they failed to take care of the hair from the years of being poor. She imagined her eyes were bright blue like her brother. _What did he say her name was?_ She asked herself, her purple eyes twinkling with amusement. _**Aoi** , that was it…_ Kaori thought with a bright smile. How fitting.

Kaori slowly stood and spread another futon for the brother. Luckily, this wasn't something his sister could pass on so sleeping beside her wasn't going to be dangerous for now. Which was good, having him worrying wasn't her intention here. With that in mind, she turned back into the room, leaving the door open to see Ren sitting by the cushions surrounding her make-shift table. For heat she had little so there was a heavy blanket over the table. Back home this was known as a Kotatsu.

His warily gaze moved to meet hers for a moment. “I-Is my sister okay?”

“She doesn’t have something threatening… However, your home state did not help her any either. “ Kaori said honestly, moving around the table to settle across him for the moment.

The issue was going to be about her strength and what she had left. There were things to do and give her, but everything would mostly depend on his sister. She chooses to not worry him but keeps him busy at this point. Kaori looked away and fixed the [two cups](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/318066792436315300/) upright on the table, her fingers gently grasping her teapot before pouring some [rose herbal tea.](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/herbal-tea-red-rose-white-background-cup-fruits-berries-herbs-decorated-66414110.jpg) “This is one of my remedies. Usually used for infections and personal problems.” She explained to him gently, pulling back to pour some for herself before setting the pot down.

It wasn't easy, he was restless without knowing more. His blue eyes glanced at the tea for a moment. Gently cupping the cup with his two small hands before bringing it to his lips for a quick inhale. The scent of roses eased the worry in his head and allowed him to close his eyes. “...Are those from your home, Healer?” He asked his eyes opened to look at her, but not before taking a small sip of his tea.

The question caused her to pause in sipping her tea for a second time. Startled Amethyst staring at the child, well he was a child wasn't he? They tend to be curious. “...I did bring what I was taught, yes. I do not know if this isn't known around these parts...” Her thoughtful expression looked almost childlike, by the wildness her eyes did they shine like the night sky reflecting the stars.

Ren nodded his head and formed an 'O' with his lips before going back to his tea with a small smile. Unfortunately, Kaori did not just come here just chat. Really, she failed to see why he was nervous around a healer but there you have it. The lack of trust in this place was most annoying.

“Now -” The sound of her voice rose him from his enjoyment. With a gentle smile from her, she set the cup down after finishing her own. “I really must get to work. However, you can tend to my herb garden. I have yet to do so this morning.” As if giving the hint her eyes glanced outside the window behind the boy, it wasn't in dire need. But it would help him stay busy for the day, then she could deal with the girl and tend to her own chores.

I have so much to do and so little time today, this problem has me falling behind. Thought Kaori her face wrinkling in displeasure, prettily did her nose scrunch up from the thought.

Without thinking he would even deny the job she stood and began going to a small corner of the main room where another cabinet awaited. The wide section of the bottom and top gave much room to the storage, but she has another one with more spaces beside this one. It was, however, in her other shed for cooking and making tea as well as garden supplies and so on. “Uh… Healer-sama? I am a farmer, or used to be...” The tiny voice spoke from behind, almost hesitantly.

“Mm?”

Ren took that sound as a sign to go on. Though he waited for the things she collected in front of him, tiptoeing close behind her as she kneeled near the cabinet. His blue eyes not quite hiding the curious interest he had on her things as he looked. “I haven't done this in forever, I may not be good at this job...” He admitted, a small smile coming to his face. “I can only do my best.”

“I know this! Ye did not think the herb garden was big did you?”

“Is it not? It might require some work.” Ren reason with wide eyes, thinking she had a lot to do on this farm.

Kaori raised her brows at him and shook her head. Taking the [straw hat,](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/521643569331505885/) before turning and placing it on his head her eyes judging the size. “Nonsense, here this will keep you from overheating. Just in case, I made something to hold some water out of [bamboo shoots.](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/757097387345762216/)” She told him her fingers gently pointing to the bucket filled with water for him. The trick was to find a way to bring Ice back with you and put it into a bucket of water to keep it cold until they melted.

His hands settled on the hat and fixed it himself after watching her go off to the shoji doors, “Come along now there is nothing to it and I have to prepare for your sister.” Kaori ordered, though her tone implied he had no choice in the matter. Her eyes looked at him. Waiting for him to come forward. Eventually, she watched him go and wished him luck.

With that done she was free to follow and go down to the right side of the main house to find a small squared [shed](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816781765193/) beside it. The cooking had a horrible stench so back home they would have something like this – Of course, what she knew of this was far more detailed. Her family worked hard to build the home and even this did not compare to that.

An emotion flickered on her face for a second before Kaori hardened her eyes, the strong amethyst sharpened like a deadly dagger for a moment. Her pink lips pressing together in disapproval over herself. _Not now, they've gone and I will never return to that place._ She claimed in her mind, though never out loud. She stepped into the shed and cast a long glance around the wooden [room](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816781765255/) filled with odd items for herself. Right beside the entrance was a cooker the front had a counter, stretched to the end of the shed.

Once done she padded softly over to the cabinets around her shed and pulled out the things she would need to make some remedies some would just be snacks for the boy, but most would take some time in helping his sister. It might sound foolish. But the only thing the girl might need is rest and sleep with the helpful handling of being cleaned from the sweat and dirt and green tea – She could not say what might deem a more drastic remedy at this time. Not to mention Ren probably had little time to run there and back for water for himself and his sister.

Kaori almost smiled to herself at the idea. _Poor Ren,_ she thought to herself. Usually, this wouldn't be a worry for a normal family, but with no one to care for them, this could have killed his sister. Not to mention his sister probably has nothing in her stomach – With that in mind, she decided to make a warm broth for the child. She couldn't gargle salt for her throat just yet, but that couldn't be helped right now.

The day passed way into the afternoon before she wandered out with a tray of snacks for herself and Ren. Broth for the sick girl, green tea for while they had some herbal tea – Lemon this time around would be preferable she thought at the time of making it. At least, she hoped he liked it. A child could be a little picky as this day and age.

_I might have to get used to that if things go well…_ Her lips twitched slightly, she thought pleasant.

Sandals made no sound as she descended the three stairs from the shed. Began a slow walk toward the boy wiping his brow of sweat. “I do hope you did not stay out here without water.” She said, gaze moving to the bamboo canteen with narrowed eyes. “I will not be pleased, Ren.”

The sound of the warning rose the boy's attention instantly, his eyes looking wide and guilty. “I-I didn't at first… But everything was nearly finished.” Ren reasoned his eyes looking down at the finished garden finally watered and plucked of all weeds that were growing underneath. Even she had to admit that the garden had been done quicker, but in no sense did she want him to stay out without water and she scowled at him to let him know that.

“Health is more important than getting the job done, never do it again.” She snapped.

She was right to yell at him. Ren told himself but still flinched at the sharp edge of her voice before looking back up at her to see her face soften. Still scowling at him. “S-Sorry, Healer-Sama. I will not do it again.” He promised her with a frown.

Both went back inside of the hut where she would kneel and began setting [lemon tea](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/147563325279058066/) for them both. Then a plate of snacks for each. Some of it would be [Anko](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/492792384229953508/), a type of sweet bun with a sweet paste inside. Each being more different than the other one. Certain bowls held [green tea Ice cream](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/71776187798454973/) since she was leaving the tea for the girl and not them – After a while, she decided that some [onigiri](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/863776403510056457/) would be a nice food source for lunch with those sweets and left it there.

Kaori smiled once more the displeasure washed away from her face like nothing happened. “Enjoy, Ren. I should go and feed and clean your sister.” She told him, coming to a stand again she padded away from the table where he sat down to enter the bedroom where she closed the door behind her and kneeled on the floor, a broth and drinks would be all she could do for her at this moment.

She was gentle enough to rouse the girl from her deep sleep, “Come along girl. You need to wake for a moment and don't ignore me…. Unless you want to die?” She had said down to her the movement beneath the eye rousing to reveal blue-green eyes glaring at her in annoyance. Yuri looked almost bored at the glare, honestly, she was as weak as a kitten. Who did she think she was fooling?

Not letting this stop her she urged her with a hand to the back to sit her against the pillow and wall. Taking the [green tea](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/358669557827167629/) first, and pressing it to her mouth. “ This green tea is good for you, so drink it.” Aoi's face softened, flickering her gaze to the drink before parting her lips to take in the bitter tea. Soon doing the same with [miso soup](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/307230005834881515/), it might not be much but she could feel the warmth of both dishes warm her up. Even her throat seemed to ease on her and she seemed thankful for that with a small weak smile.

“...Thank you...” She muttered not really knowing the person before her left Aoi with a questioning gaze toward Kaori.

It wasn't really needed, but for a moment Kaori shrugged her shoulders. As if dismissing the whole thing in that moment. “We need to clean you now – Not bath, but I will wipe you with a rag and lukewarm water.” She mentioned to her at the moment before rising from her kneeling position to the corner of the room. Her hands grabbed the bucket and rag inside of it before coming back swiftly.

At that time the eyes of Aoi could just see the dark bags under this woman's eyes at once. True, she is a stranger, clearly stressed, and tired. It would have been an insult to not let her do what she intended and to leave her brother would be hard on her. Actually, she was older than him but failed to do anything that an older one could do. She was weak and sore, her eyes watered constantly and her nose was runny and gross. By all means, she had some difference to the younger brother. Deeper blue hues stared with a more babyish face, her long brown hair a deep shade to the point of it being closer to black.

It didn't take long for the plain soft pink kimono to be removed from her body, Kaori was quickly to use the rag and wring it out until it was fairly damp, though cool for her. A soft sigh escaped the woman on the futon. She was quick to get her cleaned of sweat and grime before redoing the kimono on her person – _I'll need to question the brother on her size or ask her at another time._ She thought to herself idly, fixing the cover over her before removing herself to throw out the dirty water outside.

Ren was waiting for him. No shock there.

“She'll be fine. We had a little chat, in fact.”

“Thank the Kami...” Ren closed his eyes in relief, a genuine smile stretching across his babyish face. Then he opened them to see the healer placing the bucket down. Returning to him to sit on the cushion. “...So what now?”

Kaori shrugged her shoulders and her expression turned thoughtful for a second. “I have chores to do with the free time I have.” She admitted, taking the onigiri to chew on slowly, every now and then she would sip on the herbal tea – Lemon tea with a relaxed posture. She was most thankful for the patience he had at this time, lunchtime usually was her time to freedom. Today, however…. It was far too busy for her to even enjoy it. The snack was gone in seconds before she was drinking the last of her tea. Her hand reaching out for a napkin on the table in the middle before wiping her face.

“Could… Could I help you?”

For a moment the offer looked as if it startled her, but then she laughed. The free sound escaping her sounded rare, playful. Stretching across her face to reveal pearly whites. “I was intending on splitting them actually, this will be your payment.” She joyfully grinned at him.

He seemed to be unable to grin back at her with childish eagerness. “I will do my best. Kaori-sama!” He proclaimed with a nod of his head. Bright blue twinkling with excitement.

_Oh dear,_ she thought. _I've never heard of a child looking forward to chores!_

The thought left her laughing even further inside before she stood in her place, moving toward the same cabinet from before. Then she came back and with a scroll and ink bottle and feather. “Now… I have to collect water, herbs, buy kimono's for you and Aoi….” The list went on and on that, the boy across from her looked utterly horrified. Her eyes glanced at him with a shake of her head. Eventually, she separated them so he was doing things around her home and garden – As well as the shed. Then she repeated it on the scroll to keep him in check. “Here you go, check in the same cabinet for the things you need. I will take four hours before coming back.” She told him to gesture her hand to the cabinet.

Ren nodded his head in silence, the serious look on his child-like features almost childlike. “Be safe, Kaori-sama!” He told her before she left to get her things. He couldn't help but flush, standing up quickly to stumble toward the cabinet to work on the tasks she had given him.

Kaori watched him with an amused gleam in her eyes, shaking her head at him. Now, to collect some herbs. It wasn't the most annoying job to do, but she wasn't in the mood to do this right now. Her eyes closed while she sighed quietly, coming to a slow stand before going into the room to find her basket and weapons which were tucked neatly underneath the kimono she wore – If anyone found out. Yuri knew there was going to be a conflict with a healer being able to fight. Too many questions and too many curious people.

That would be a **_nightmare._**

Either way, this job couldn't be left until later tonight. Demons roamed during the night, dangerous ones that made her regret becoming a healer. The brunette decided to place the basket on her arm on her way out with a bamboo canteen inside it with water and a few snacks for the trip there and back. If she left some of later, that is. Usually leaving him left her feeling a little free but without thinking about it she knew there was people in her home. The villagers shouldn't cause them too much trouble, or at least she hoped not.

Ren noticed her on the way out and instantly became a little worried about her leaving. “Come back soon, healer-sama!” He shouted while waving his hand in the air.

He was sweet to worry about it. She smiled and waved with less enthusiasm in her wave, making her way down the hill away from her hut and away from the village. A normal healer would be terrified to go out there while not being a Miko, people seem to forget it isn't only demons who would attack them out here. Even if that was the case. She could deal with it if that came to be.

It was still better than dealing with them, by a _**mile.**_

Finding things for healing and pleasure could be fairly easy if you knew where to go. Just stepping away from her home was enough for her eyes to wander. Her eyes glanced at the list of herbs she wrote down and began the heavy job of collecting things for tea, and other issues like health, pregnancy, and occasional food. Kaori stuffed her basket full before it went past an hour. Then she began collecting small branches for her fire as well, the basket was pretty big so she could fit those in along with fruits on the way.

A sound rose from the deepest part of the forest. Kaori stood up slowly, feeling the very ground shake suddenly from the sound echoing out of the forest. She stumbled slightly but caught herself by pressing her hands onto the floor to keep herself from falling all the way down. “What… On earth?” Her eyes scanned the surrounding place, it was nothing near the surrounding area. But it was close enough to make her feel the vibrations on the ground?

Whatever it was is close, very close. _A demon, but what kind? Even I couldn't handle that out here._ She knew that very well, there was a pause before she caught herself and stood upright. Taking a step forward the first thing she did was look for anything out of the ordinary, heading further into the thick surrounding trees leading into the darker side of the forest – Due to the cover It had many demons came here to wait for food.

Her hand pushed a branch and ducked under quickly to avoid being hit. When Kaori straightened what she saw stunned even her. There was a huge [Inuyokai](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/336573772142193033/) on the ground – Bleeding heavily, from the feeling of holy power she would say a powerful holy person got to him or many of them. Her face scrunched up in displeasure, she hated that kind of person. Her interest peaked when an animalistic groan echoed from the dog and then a dangerous growl vibrated along the path. Red eyes staring at her from his place, large jaws lifting up to reveal very sharp canine teeth.

“Aw… Kami.” He had to notice her, didn't he? No, she really couldn't do anything without him attacking her or trying to. Her purple eyes narrowed slightly, “I'm not going to hurt you.” She tried to soothe the hurt demon but was quickly dismissed with a snort. The air coming from the demon bushing her brown hair over her shoulders.

_Kami – Demon breath is just nasty._

Kaori made a disgusted face for a moment and wrinkled her nose at him. “Have you ever heard of a breath mint?” She inquired very seriously from the way she was looking. The Inu looked dumbfounded for a second as if she was the first to ever speak to him like that – And she was. He might have looked less adorable to her if he didn't have some big floppy ears upon his head. Either way, she began walking around him – He couldn't move anyway.

The Youkai growled lowly and snapped his jaw in her direction. It was almost a pity, to see his white fur covered in his own blood. She thought to herself, ignoring the growling demon in front of her while she checked the arrow on him. **_Oh crap,_** this wasn't going to be easy, the arrow had to be pulled out of him. This would hurt like hell.

“...I guess there is no chance of you turning back to your human form?”

The Inuyoukai bared its teeth in her direction – Well that was a no.

Kaori scowled at him and then pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look. I really don't care about demons, never have, and never will. I don't judge, and I AM a healer.” She began to tell him – Being interrupted by his snarl. She turned to glare at him. “Healer – Not a Miko!” She snarled back in her own human way.

And for a moment the Daiyoukai looked stunned. Beady red eyes blinking at her, before laying his head down on his paws with another growl. For a moment he thought the snarl was pretty good for a human. Though odd.

From the magenta markings on his skin, she deduced that he was no normal demon. This is why she knew what he was at that moment and for a moment Kaori's gentle features hardened with a sternness. “I need to get this out of you. My lord, but would you be able to stop yourself from attacking me if I do it?” It was a simple question. Her [Amethyst](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816781747800/) eyes staring at him with an unreadable expression. The slight indication he was even hearing her was the flicker of his red eyes staring into her – Like it could see through her soul. She supposed it could though, he could scent a lie and many emotions around her after all.

The large head revealed teeth in a warning for a moment – But still rumbled in acceptance. Whether this human could understand that wasn't his problem.

Little did he know she did. She flashed him her pearly white teeth, almost blinding him with how bright it was at first. “Wonderful, then here we go.” She told him with one last look she turned to the arrow, grasping both hands around it in preparation. “One… Two… There!” She exclaimed on the count and with that, her fingers grasped the handle of the arrow tightly before placing her feet on the ground. The human did what she could to pull out the arrow with everything she had. The Inu clenched his teeth in his form and growled through it for a long period of time before turning into snarls. She was sure if he was human that sweat would be forming on his brow before she fell back with the arrow with an “Oomph!”

The Inuyoukai refused to give in though and tried to stand. Blinking tiredly, his legs trembled and screamed from the weight on them before he fell down with a heavy earthquake responding to the fall. The demon growled in frustration, slit eyes narrowing in annoyance. At least he would heal, but until then he would have to settle himself down on this grass he supposed.

The lord unknown land was stuck. **_Wonderful._**

Eventually, the sound of a grumbling woman moved his gaze to her, brown hair gracefully setting back to its place. Purple eyes blinking slightly, then her lips formed into a delighted smile at him. “Oh! Wonderful. Now you can heal better like this.” She claimed happily, her eyes looking over the wound for a moment and decided it could use a clean. Kaori pulled out the bamboo of water, thanking the Kami she brought this with her before pouring it over the nasty gash on his side.

The demon's head reared over and snapped his jaws in surprised anger, the heavy breathing huffing at her action – How dare she?

“Oh, hush. It had to be cleaned unless you want to stay here longer?”

She was right. Still, the Inu glared at her with its unnerving eyes before going back to laying down on his two large paws. Leaving a very annoyed and quickly happy female.

The rustle of the grass rose the attention of the large dog, his eyes watching her with the sharpness that humans failed to have. “Well then,” Kaori began with a look with satisfaction. “I need to head back now – But if you are healing still tomorrow... I will check on you.” A soft huff from the demon below made her smile widen before she grabbed her basket.

“Heal well, my lord!”

And then she was gone, jogging back through the forest to return home

* * *

[Theme/Character song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfqR0WJZGP4)


End file.
